Naïveté
by Jthebun
Summary: Despite the rampant evils in the world, despite the fact that the titans are an up-close and real issue, most are oblivious to the horrors that come with truly living. Life never really starts until you trade in your naïveté for realization. A shameless self-insert. Mostly anime based. Don't read if you don't like OCs.
1. Preamble

The inside of Wall Sina was known as a safe place. The safest place. Somewhere the titans could never reach, due to the protection of all three walls _and _the Military Police.

That was true, the high class residential areas were rather safe from the titans. Even when the horrific news of Shiganshina's breach had spread to the innermost sections of the wall, most people simply laughed it off with a quick _"oh, how devastating," _or a snide dismissal such as _"it doesn't matter, they chose to live in those bait cities."_ The blatant ignorance that would be quickly called out anywhere else was unnoticed inside the community of the rich. Young children, raised by spoiled housewives, had no idea that any sort of evil existed in this world. The people inside were too ignorant. Too complacent. Too sheltered.

Despite all of this coddling, the one thing the society lacked was innocence. Even the highly regarded Military Police was full of indolence, corruption, and incompetence; and lacked discipline, resolve, morals, and bravery. From the eyes of those living in poorer areas, even middle class areas, it was obvious that the only reason anyone would join them was to get a free pass to the interior. This meant security, a guaranteed comfortable life, all with the honor and reverence that came with being a soldier. Hundreds of people spent years honing their battle skills to get as far away from the danger as possible. The rare few that actually tried to fix the broken, corrupted system were quickly beaten down and forcibly assimilated into their twisted culture.

Within Sina, the carefree lifestyle meant that nobody would willingly join the military except for those with some sort of grand, heroic military genealogy. Even then, the end result was always another stuck-up, overconfident young member of the Military Police who was praised for battles they had never experienced.

That was one of the constants of life. The ones who were born into a pleasant life always looked out for themselves, trying to maintain their pride; while those who were not as lucky had to fight tooth and nail for their survival in the cruel world. It could be said that the only thing worth having from them was a sense of family, a sense of love, a sense of _belonging_. The interior didn't have that. Most left their children with someone who was only there because they were paid. The "lucky" ones had at most one parent who stayed with them, who raised them in vain as someone pretty and worthy enough to carry on the family name. Conformity was key here. Any child with a sense of self might rebel, or realize the awful truth, staining their name forever.

Attempts at real friendship were shot down, because personal relationships get in the way of business deals.

Adventure, fun, and curiosity were not allowed. It was the unspoken rule of parenthood.

"Why is your daughter not wearing a dress?"

"Why is your daughter running around?"

"Why is your daughter talking to someone of a lower class?"

"Keep your child controlled."

"Keep your child inside."

"Keep your child away."

"Behave."

"Do not go there."

"Do not do that."

"Do not."

"No."

The restrictions were so tight that it felt like you were suffocating. But nobody dared to leave. Where would one go? After living such a lavish, extravagant (albeit extremely sheltered) life, how would anyone be able to live a life any less than that?

"Should I live my life as I really want to?"

It is a person's most important decision.

Too bad most don't even realize that they _have_ a decision.


	2. Jessica Britta Maria

Another quick glance out the open window showed the exact same monotonous thing as the last time. Busy streets, big houses, happy smiles on adults' faces as they went about their carefree lives. It was a nice day, with warm, sunny weather and a cool breeze blowing gently into the room. Normally, this would be peaceful. However, as a young girl, no older than nine, slowly brushed her hair, her composure was nowhere near that peace. Her hands were shaking slightly, clammy as she gripped her little ivory hairbrush. Her heart was probably beating way faster than what was healthy. The expression shown in her reflection was excitement. Today was the day she'd see somewhere new.

Her thoughts raced at a speed too fast to ponder each one separately. Her schooling. The outside. The titans. Flashes of mama and papa. The memories were blurry. Was she forgetting the faces of her own parents? She supposed it didn't matter. She'd see them again soon.

"Miss Jessica! It's time to get going!" The girl's stomach flipped as the chipper maid called out to her. Time to go, time to go! Jessica quickly tied a random bow into her auburn hair as she ran down the grand staircase. Waiting at the bottom was some maid, a man in some fancy clothes, and... her father?

"PAPA!" A huge smile appeared on her face as she practically fell down the stairs into her father's arms. "I'm so, so, so happy to see you!" She exclaimed. "Swing me around! Swing me arouuuunnddd~!" she sang.

Her father, however, didn't seem as excited to see her. He gave out a small, strained smile.

"Hello, Jessica," The voice was deeper and raspier than she remembered.

"Have you been a good girl?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, of course!" The young girl's sing-song voice was high-pitched, a bit screechy, but full of sincere joy.

"Well, okay, maybe I tried to go and explore the city a few times, but it isn't my fault that the maids don't want me going out!" She brushed her already messy hair out of her eyes and smiled wide.

"Hm. How many times have I told you not to disobey the maids?" Her father sternly said.

Jessica ignored her father and continued to excitedly ramble.

"Anyways, that doesn't really matter anymore, because I get to go out today! Who's this guy you have with you? Another business partner? Hello, I'm Jessica, but you won't see me much because I'm going on an adventure today!" She laughed again.

"Hello little princess..." The businessman greeted her. He extended his hand towards her.

"My name is Mr. Robertsen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Jessica gently took his hand and shook it.

"Actually, Jessica, you're not just going out today. You're moving in with me and my family... Isn't that great?" The man slowly looked her up and down with his dull eyes.

A confused look developed on her face, her brown eyes widening.

"Oh, uh, I wasn't told that." the brunette chose her words carefully, to avoid offending the man.

Her father smiled at her, something _not quite right_ about his aura.

"Yes, Jessica. I apologize for not telling you this, but this man is the father of your future husband."

* * *

Two years had passed since that day, and Jessica had never met a "future husband".

After the agreement between Mr. Robertsen and her father, she went with him to another district within Sina. Mr. Robertsen was part of a military family, and so he earned enough money to live in a mansion that was much bigger than hers, with more food, more treasures, more glamour. The nine-year-old was thrown into many, many more behavioural lessons on how to speak, how to walk, how to eat, and how to look. This continued for the next two years.

She hated every single second of it. Especially when she was required to put these skills to work. At the commonly-held high class parties, balls, celebrations, and events, Jessica was made to socialize with, impress, and schmooze the other vain, rich, snotheads that were the interior's elite. Putting on a fake smile, adopting a fake personality, acting way more subtly _seductive_ than any young girl should ever act. It made her queasy, but what was she going to do? Her family wouldn't take her back. That would break the sanctity of the "marriage" that had never happened. Run away? No, she would be easily found and punished. The young one thought as much as an eleven-year-old could, and concluded that she did have one option.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I said **no**."

"But I could totally do it!"

"Women in our family don't do those things."

"I'm not your fami-"

Slap.

"Don't say that."

"Then let me go."

A harder slap.

"Why are you so disobedient today?

"Please..."

"You'd never be able to do it. You're too weak."

"Just let me try..."

"You'll fail within a day. You can't do it."

"I **can** do it."

"...fine. I'd love to see the look on your face when you come home crying."

Behind her red, tear-stained face was a sense of victory.


End file.
